Give Me A Shine
by chickibabe606
Summary: Shiny black shoes. Bright, glistening, freshly polished boots. These had always been her favourite things. What if the Janitor loved them aswel? Elliot/Janitor my first ever story, please R


Give Me A Shine

Shiny black shoes. Bright, glistening, freshly polished boots. These had always been among her favourite things. When she was a little girl, she loved to watch her father get his shoes shined. That fascination stayed with her to adulthood, as she still loved the smell of polish, the men reading their papers, and the shoeshine guys buffing with old worn-out rags.

One day she arrived at her normal shine, but the face that looked up and smiled at her as she placed her shoes on the metal platforms was a new but familiar face. Strong chiselled jaw and with enormous blue eyes and spoke with a voice she loved to hear. "These boots are very nice."

"Thank you." She responded, studying him. "Why are you here Janitor?"

"Shoe shining is a hobby of mine which my father passed down to me. All my life I have loved the smell of a freshly polished shoe. I just come down here every Friday to help out Ramone. It's part of the reason I became a janitor."

"You do realise that nobody believes anything that you say?" He just smiled and continued stroking her boots with brush and rag. Elliot studied Janitors hands which were meticulously cleaning her new boots. His hands were large with long fingers and the nails impeccably clean for a man in his line of work, but then again, he doesn't really do any work. For the first time Elliot had a chance to examine the Janitor in a context that wasn't work, not counting their 'date'.

He wore a plain white shirt, that was one size tighter that his work uniform, showing his taut muscles underneath. His blue jeans were well-fitted and brought out the beautiful blue in his eyes. The ensemble was completed with his normal work boots. Elliot hadn't noticed it in the light of the hospital, but the Janitor was good looking. She stopped at the revelation her brain had made just in time to see Janitor looking at her.

"All finished Blonde Doctor!"

"Thank you Janitor." And with that she paid Ramone and left, startled at her own revelation.

* * *

Next time she went for a shine, she asked for Janitor. She found out more and more about him, including why he acts the way he does at the hospital and the truth about his childhood. She enjoyed his polite but flirty personality. As the weeks passed, her visits became more frequent, from the once every couple of months too once a week when he worked. Their conversations also became more personal and teasing. She felt certain he wanted her, but she hesitated. After all, she was 27 and he was nearly twice her age. "Well, it's not like it's never been done before and besides when has age ever bothered me."

One day, as she passed a shoe store, she saw the sexiest pair of stiletto boots in the window. They were red and sleek and tall. Even though they were quite expensive, she knew she to have them. She also knew she wanted the Janitor to shine them as soon as possible.

She was always careful to wear slacks when she got a shoeshine, but the next day, she wore a tight dress with a short skirt. She knew he would be able to see her panties when he pulled her feet apart to place them on the metal supports. Luckily her chair faced a wall, so only the Janitor could see what she chose to reveal.

He seemed stunned when he had to place her feet on the supports, as if he was somehow supposed to do so without exposing her. She pretended as if she had no idea there was a problem, and he placed her feet there, trying hard not to stare between her legs.

"Obviously, he's afraid to make a move," she thought. "I guess I'll have to do it." The next Friday she wore a different pair of boots and an even shorter skirt. She passed by the shoeshine place at the end of her shift to find him busy. She asked when he had time to give her a shine, and he pulled her to him, whispering, "Come back at 8." It was only 4 now so she went home to try and kill the time.

The hours and minutes ticked by at a snail's pace, but just before leaving her apartment, she took off her underwear. Janitor, being a dear friend of Ramone, had been trusted to close up the shop and he was the only one there when Elliot arrived at 8 o'clock on the dot. He gestured her toward the chair, locked the door, and closed the blinds. She held her legs together and down between the foot supporters. When he lifted her left foot, his eyes bulged. He brought the other foot to the platform, and this time gazed openly between her legs. He bent down and lifted her feet onto his shoulders, kissing the right boot from the ankle to the knee. Then, he drew her knees over his shoulders, as his mouth moved magnetically toward her aching flesh.

She could feel his mouth trembling slightly as it closed over her labia, kissing at first the way he would begin kissing her mouth. What he lacked in skill, he made up for in enthusiasm. His tongue slid and flicked everywhere. When he started sucking on her clit, she thought she would fall over the edge, but the last thing she wanted to do was rush. Just as her orgasm began to take over, he inserted a finger inside her, and she pumped her hips forcefully upward against him with every delicious contraction. She wandered if anyone walking by could hear their cries. He moaned loudly too, as he simultaneously came in his pants.

He lifted her up, holding her by her ass, and kissed her deeply and passionately; portraying all the love he had for her. Elliot wrapped her legs around his waist and felt the happiest she had ever felt, as he carried her into the backroom, where they finished giving each other a very good shine.


End file.
